The Major/I Love War
The following is the English dub of The Major's speech titled "I Love War" Video Transcript My friends, it has often been said that I like war. My friends, I like war... No, friends, I love 'war! I love holocausts. I love blitzkriegs. I love defensive lines. I love sieges, charges, I love mop-up operations, and retreats. Wars across prairies, in streets, in trenches, in grasslands, in frozen tundras, through deserts, on the sea, in the air, I love every act of war that can occur upon this earth. I love blasting the enemy to smithereens with artillery salvos that thunder across the lines of battle. My heart ''leaps with joy whenever a soldier is tossed high into the air and cut to pieces by well placed sniper rounds. And there is nothing like a tank operator using a Tiger acht acht (88) to destroy enemy tanks. And the feeling that comes when a soldier runs screaming from his blazing tank, only to be mowed down by heavy machine gun fire, is such an exquisite feeling. Like when ranks of infantry brandish their bayonets rushing into the enemy line. It moves me deep within my heart to watch a fresh recruit stabbing over and over into the bloated chest of a long-dead enemy. The sight of deserters being strung up from a street lamp is an irresistible pleasure. And there is nothing more arousing than the sounds made by prisoners of war dropping like flies, screaming in agony as they're mowed down by ear piercing schmeissers! When a band of pitiful resistance fighters makes their final stand with nothing but small arms, only to have their city smashed to atoms block by block by 4.8 ton '''bombshells, (tone suddenly softens) I'm in ecstasy. I love it when my forces are ravaged by a Russian armored division. It's so sad to see towns and villages that were supposed to be defended at all costs, being laid to waste, their women and children being raped and killed. I love to be squashed under the heel of the British and American war machines. The humiliation as my men crawl around like vermin, ducking the jagdbombers flying overhead. Gentlemen... All I ask for is war, war so grand as to make Hell itself tremble. Gentlemen, I ask you as fellow brothers in arms what is it that you really want? Do you wish for further war as I do? (Voice begins to raise) Do you wish for a merciless, bloody war? A war whose fury is built with iron and lightning and fire? (Dramatically raises voice) Do you ask for war to sweep in like a tempest, leaving not even ravens to scavenge from this Earth!? : (The soldiers begin shouting/chanting "Krieg" meaning "War") ...Very well. Then krieg is what you shall have. We are a clenched fist, ready to strike down all who oppose us with our might. But... After enduring over half a century wallowing in the darkness, for us, a simple "ordinary" war will no longer be sufficient. (Raises voice)' We need a MASSIVE war! A war beyond any other that man's history has ever known!' We are but a single battalion... The remnants of a defeated army numbering less than a thousand strong. However, I believe that each of you old warriors is equal to a thousand of their sickly soft children! We represent a force that could easily defeat an army of a million and one men! It is time for them to awake the ones who sent us screaming into oblivion, and who now lie sleeping. Let's drag them out of bed by the hair, and remind them of what we are! We will remind them of what it feels like to live in fear. We will remind them of the sound our jackboots make against their throats. : (Cuts to scene of Alexander Anderson looking up at Millenium's Zeppelin and the blood-red moon, before fading back to The Major) We will remind them that there are more things between Heaven and Hell than are dreamt of in their philosophy. : (Cuts to soldiers shouting "It's Europe! We see the lights of Europe!" while looking out at scene below, and then meeting of Hellsing and Integra, before cutting back to The Major) Our Kampfgruppe of one thousand vampires is going to burn this world down to ash. : (Cuts to window scene) Yes, my friends! Soon, Europe's charred remains will illuminate the night sky! : (Cuts to window with Seras and Pip) I have brought you all back just as I promised I would. Back to our favorite battlefield. Back to our beloved war! : (The Letzes Battalion hail the Major as their Battalion Commander.) ...At last, the sea lion has crossed the ocean and is heading up the hill. Attention, all soldiers of the Millennium Battalion! This is a message from your commander. …Friends... let’s bring them hell. : (Fades out to Zeppelin) Trivia * The "sea lion" is a reference to Operation Sea Lion, the planned Nazi invasion of the United Kingdom. Many Nazi officers believed the plan would fail and 1974 wargame proved that Operation Sea Lion would have failed without overwhelming air supremacy from the Luftwaffe and absolute control of the sea by the Kriegsmarine. However, this is irrelevant to the Major since he and the Letzte Bataillon knew that they were on a suicide mission. * In the English Commentary of Hellsing: Ultimate IV, Taliesin Jaffe stated that the Major's "War Speech" was one of the hardest things he had ever directed, taking around three days to complete. ** As an additional joke, Jaffe added a "Karaoke Version" of the Major's speech in the Limited Edition of the DVD. * The Major's infamous "I Love War" speech may have been inspired by the "Total War" speech given by Nazi Propaganda Minister Joseph Goebbels in 1943 as the tide of World War II began to turn on the Axis powers. (transcript can be found here ) Category:Transcripts